The Voice in The Dark
by Pidgee Squishee
Summary: Pidge must overcome the loss of her family, keep her identity a secret, and stay a paladin. How hard could that be?
1. chapter 1

The crew of pilots that were not very good sat in their seats in their shuttle, recreating the mission to Kerberos.

"Will you stop that!" Hunk yelled at their fighter pilot, Lance McClain. Lance was a self-centered teenager that flirted with every girl he met.

"Aw, it's not like I did this—" he lurched the vehicle to the side. "Or this—" he swayed to the other side.

"Will you shut up!" Pidge Gunderson yelled at Lance. Lance rolled his eyes and stopped.

"Thanks, bro." Hunk told the fourteen year old genious. Pidge remained with an emotionless expression.

"Watch out for that hangover!" Pidge warned Lance. Lance smirked and turned around.

"In my first year in flight school, did you know what they called me?" He asked the crew.

"Dead weight?" Pidge replied. Lance rubbed his temple and sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"No, the tailor, because of how I threaded the needle" he replied. He aimed the vehicle forward into the hangover. They heard a large crash and glared at Lance. He shrugged, as if to say 'not my fault', even though it was.

"Guys, we lost a wing!" Hunk yelled in a worried tone. Pidge immediately started typing away on her control panel.

"There is also some mechanical damage, Hunk, get to work!" She told the mechanical engineer of their ship, Hunk.

"Yup, on it!" Hunk yelled, scrambling over to the mechanical engineering room-thing. He succeeded, only to vomit inside. All the lights turned dark, and the words Simulation Failed appeared on the screen. Pidge and Hunk glared at Lance.

"Nice going, Tailor." Pidge taunted. They walked out of the simulation room, and hung their heads in shame. After being scolded by Iverson, they headed to their rooms. Pidge walked into her room and grabbed her computer. She walked over to her false wall, and pulled it away. Behind it, were images of Kerberos, crew members, and words, one of them, being Voltron. She theorized and moved pictures around until the lights out announcement, and she snuck out.

She set up all of her stuff on the roof. Pidge applied her headphones and listened. She never told anybody at the Garrison, but she was only pretending to be a boy to find out what happened to her brother and father. Nobody knew but her. Her real self, Katie Holt was banned from the premises, due to breaking and entry.

"You rocking out up here?" A familiar voice whispered into her ear. She wanted to slap Lance, even if she got detention for it. She whipped around and saw her squad, Lance and Hunk.

"No! I'm receiving transmissions! You may not believe it, but I think there are aliens out there." Pidge informed her team. Lance created a smug look.

"Yeah, right!" He yelled, thrusting his arms out. Hunk looked around nervously before realizing he wasn't going to find a way out. Hunk leaned over to examine Pidge's stuff.

"Don't touch my stuff!" He earned in response. He backed away while Pidge continued to explain.

"Well, I usually can't decode their language, but what I could decode, I've found the word Voltron. And tonight, it's going crazier than ever." She finished. Lance and Hunk looked at each other. Hunk once again attempted to touch Pidge's stuff.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" She yelled at him. Hunk opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the alarm."

"All cadets remain in your room! We are on lockdown! This is not a drill!" Iverson's voice flooded the loudspeakers. The trio looked over at each other, in a worried panic.

"Omygosh! What's that!" Hunk yelled, pointing at the sky where a meteor was falling from the sky, it's trajectory appeared to be aimed very close to the Garrison. Pidge removed her high-tech binoculars from her bag and looked at it.

"That's no meteor, it's a ship!" She proclaimed. Lance looked at Hunk. Hunk looked at Pidge. Pidge stared blankly at the two.

"Lemme see!" Lance said, grabbing her binoculars. Sure enough, it was a ship. Lance's jaw dropped. Hunk once again looked around nervously.

"Let's go—" Hunk was interrupted by the ship crashing in the desert. Pidge scrambled up and walked closer.

"We have to sneak in!" She yelled. Hunk looked at Pidge like she was crazy. Lance smirked.

"Or.. we could dress up as staff, sneak into the kitchen, and get a late night snack!" Hunk offered. Pidge slapped her forehead, and Lance did the same.

"Or…" Lance began, but bombs went off in the distance. Pidge snagged her binoculars and ran towards the explosion.

"It's a diversion!" She began. She then shifted her vision. "For him." She said, pointing at a red bike that was merged with ship tech to allow it to hover.

"I'd know that mullet anywhere! That's Keith!" Lance proclaimed. Fury spreading on his face.

"Who's Keith?" Hunk and Pidge asked in unison. Lance looked at them, and started to explain.

"He was the top pilot before he got kicked out. Nobody knows how though." He finished. But, Pidge knew the reason. She hadn't seen Keith before, no. But, she did see his file as she hacked Iverson's computer. He had been doing the same thing she had. And, stabbed Iverson's eye in the process. Pidge shuddered.

"Oh." She replied.

"He's going inside!" He yelled, grabbing his sweater zipper and pulling it up. "He's trying to one-up me!" He added, grabbing Hunk, who grabbed Pidge, who yelled in protest.

"Are you stupid!" She had told Lance. While the crew was distracted by the explosions, they left the entrance wide open. The trio walked in, down a long corridor until they saw a room. Keith, the mullet-boy was inside, holding someone's arm, helping them out. Pidge's blood turned cold. Color drained from her face. Where was the rest of the crew? She had though. Hunk noticed her drain in color.

"You okay, little buddy?" He asked her. He also, thought that she, was a he. Pidge let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded.

"Yeah, it's— it's just I thought Shiro was dead." She told Hunk. Meanwhile, Lance was arguing with Keith on who would get to save Shiro. They ended up with them both supporting him as they ran towards Keith's bike.

"Mind if we hitch a ride?" Pidge asked him. The other would've thought it was to get away faster, but the real reason was hoping Shiro would wake up and tell her where her family was. But it was too good to be true.

"Why am I carrying the alien dude!" She complained, trying not to draw attention to her real intention. Later into the ride, they were being chased by Garrison people. Yes, people.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" Lance yelled over the roaring engine. Keith looked behind him at Lance,

"If we get rid of some dead weight!" Keith replied. Lance looked around, trying to find something to throw off. He saw the rearview mirror.

"That was an insult— wasn't it?"

"Yup" He replied. Pidge's Satchel flung by her side. She held it down, hoping nothing would fall out.

"Pidge, we can throw out your bag!" Lance said, realizing she was holding some luggage.

"No!" She screamed in protest. Lance reached over to grab her bag but she slapped him.

"What is even in there that is so special?" He asked her. Pointing at her satchel. She sighed.

"My laptop, with all of my research, and a special book." She told him. The book was more special than he would of though. Her eyes glazed over as a memory entered the front of her brain.

Katie sat on her bed, silently reading, holding the book just enough that it covered her face. She hid mostly behind a lock of her hair and was huddled in the corner where the two walls met, and where her bed sat. Her brother, Matthew, walked in,

"What's up?" He had asked her. She looked up from her book and looked him in the eye. The glint of anger didn't catch his attention, he didn't get the hint. Or he did, and was ignoring it until he knew what was up with Katie. Sibling things. He sat on the foot of the bed and pulled down her book. She had a bruise right under her left eye.

"If you wanted to punch a jerk, you should've invited me!" Matt said with a frown. He had always been standing up for Katie, but she was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Nobody likes a nerd." She had told him. She had been in fifth grade when Matt had got accepted into the Garrison. She began to study harder so she could also get in. The teachers noticed and moved her up to the seventh grade the next year. That was the grade she was supposed to be in, she just stayed an extra year in Pre School because she wasn't learning the alphabet correctly. So, when she turned thirteen, she was really excited. Two years into Matt's education at the Garrison, Pidge was one year away from applying. But, school wasn't easy. She was shoved out of school pictures, made fun of, and all sorts of things.

"Pidge…" He had began. He looked into her eyes and she looked back. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her bruise was a dark shade of purple

"Don't call me that." Katie had told him. She hated the nickname. It made her feel more like a child.

"Well, I dunno if this is the best time…" Matt began. Katie looked up. She had always loved hearing about things going on in the Garrison.

"There is a space mission— to Kerberos. And… I'm going."

It has been one month since the space mission had reached Kerberos. One week later, the news came. Katie only wished to retrieve water from the kitchen, but sadly, life had something in store.

"The space mission sent to Pluto's moon, Kerberos, has been crashed due to pilot error. The three passengers, Takashi Shirogane, Matthew Holt, and Commander Sam Holt, are now pronounced dead. This is a sad day for all of america." Her mother turned off the TV, noticing Katie was there. Katie ran up the stairs into her room and cried.

A tear streamed down Pidge's face. Luckily, nobody noticed. She couldn't allow anybody to know. There was something else in her bag, it was a secret though, it would give away her identity; it was her diary.

"Is that a cliff!" Lance yelled in worry. Everyone screamed as Keith aimed the bike down and they were falling to their inanimate deaths.

"Hold on." Keith reassured them. He swooped up before they could reach the ground and they kept on riding until the sun had began to rise. They were in a desert. There was a small wood cabin, presumably where Keith lived. Pidge hadn't realized she was still crying until Hunk nudged her and mouthed 'you okay' to her. She nodded and hopped off the bike once they stopped.


	2. Thrill Ride

Thrill Ride

A/N this is following Pidge's pov, but not directly her pov. And thank you for my two reviews! Even though bookmarks and follows encourage me, reviews really tell me what you think, and I would appreciate some more! I will reply to three reviews each chapter.

Maggiehhillman: Glad you think so! And, I will update every week, (well, try to XD)

Disotterly.conduct: thank you! Here is the next chapter!

-xxxxxxxxx-

Pidge stood inside the cabin, admiring the tech and models that sat, gathering dust. Keith hadn't come back inside yet, so they didn't touch anything,

"Come on guys, that sheet is just waiting to be pulled down!" Lance wailed, thrusting his arms towards the sheet that covered the north wall. Yes, Pidge was keeping track. A few seconds Lance had said so, Keith walked in with Shiro. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge just stood in front of the south wall, pretending they weren't doing anything.

"I'm glad your back." Keith told Shiro. I am too. Pidge thought to herself. Shiro was the only one who could tell her where her family was.

"Hey, I'm Lance," Lance pointed at himself. "This is Hunk," He added, pointing at the Hawaiian.

"And this is—" Pidge cut him off, slapping his hand away,

"I'm Pidge." She grunted, annoyed. Keith looked at her with a look that said, 'is she okay?' And Pidge got even madder.

"What happened to the rest of your crew?" She blurted out to Shiro. Shiro locked eyes with her and opened his mouth.

"I—I'm not sure." He told her. She wasn't satisfied with this response, but, she could tell he wasn't lying, so she dropped it.

"How did you find me, Keith?" Shiro asked the (presumably) Emo. Keith looked at Shiro and sighed. He walked over to the sheet and pulled it down, revealing a board similar to Pidge's back in her dorm. Lines of red yarn linked different images and notes, and a ferocious circle surrounded the desert where Shiro had landed,

"Those mountains." Pidge muttered to herself, nobody heard her, so that was good,

"I don't know… I found a cave that told different stories of a blue lion. It all lead to tonight." Keith explained. Pidg decided to speak up.

"Those mountains right there— they match up with some reading I recieved a few nights ago." She told them.

"And, we can find the legend too!" Hunk yelled, holding up a book. It looked familiar to Pidge, but he was moving so much she couldn't tell.

"I was reading Pidge's diary—"

"I told you not to touch my stuff!" She screamed in protest. Luckily, she ripped out all the pages that told of her past. Nobody could know.

"Jeez, but that statistical anomaly energy tracker idea sounded like it could work." He told her. She snatched the diary from his hands. There was one important thing— boys don't have diaries.

"Soo…"

They had arrived at the mountain ridge that Keith and Pidge's research had led them to. The SAET had also led them there, so they would presumably find something there, if there was a statistical anomaly nearby.

"And down the cave…" Pidge muttered. Hunk stepped in, Shiro stepped in, Keith stepped in, Lance stepped in. The paintings of blue lions, the legends, they began to glow. Everyone gasped in awe.

"See? They worship me!" Lance said, thrusting his arms towards the sky, most likely thinking the gods would give him a gift or something. Pidge slapped her forehead and they walked deeper into the cave. There was one large glyph on the floor at the end. The SAET was beeping like crazy— when Lance stepped on it, the glyph turned into a platform and sunk into the ground. They emerged into a large cave.

"Woah." Pidge and Hunk breathed, Shiro looked as if he were trying to remember something, meanwhile, Keith and Lance were death glaring each other.

"Look what I found!" Lance exclaimed, thrusting his arms out towards the giant mechanical lion that stood in the center of the chamber. Pidge looked around, and sure enough— there was a huge blue lion. Such amazing tech! Pidge thought. She ran over to the lion and— crash. There was a force field surrounding it.

"I found it." Keith replied, glaring. Pidge exhaled at their idiocy and tried to find another way in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, look at what I took credit for finding!" Lance snapped back, thrusting his arms out more violently. She sighed and walked up towards the barrier.

"But how do we get in?" Piege asked. Everyone but Lance started tapping, kicking, punching, you name it, to get through, but it all failed. Lance walked up to Keith, and pushed him aside.

"Just knock, you dimbos!" Lance said, knocking on the barrier. The barrier came down, and the mechanical lion's eyes turned yellow. Pidge felt a comfort, but, alas, to went to Lance. Hunk stepped back, grabbing ahold of Shiro and Keith. Lance stepped forward. Pidge herself, took a step back.

"What are you doing? Your gonna get killed!" Keith hissed at Lance. But. The lion did not attack, it bent over and released it's jaw, a ramp forming inside. Lance looked back at everyone (besides Pidge, who was on the other side) and walked further in.

"See?" He said in a taunting tone, turning around before he fully entered. Pidge wanted to slap him. She was pretty sure Keith did too. She, along with the others, hesitantly followed him in.

"I-I don't think this is a g-good idea…" Hunk stuttered. Pidge grabbed his arm to reassure him. The door closed. The dashboard turned on. Even though Lance did nothing. The legs straightened. The head pointed up. It flew out. Hunk screamed. Pidge screamed. Keith yelled. Lance was annoyed at everyone holding onto him for dear life.

"We're leaving the atmosphere!" Pidge called and glanced at Lance. He looked at her and winked. Did he know? No. He couldn't of. The atmosphere changed, and instead of the welcoming blue abyss of earth, they were in the endless vacuum of space.

"I'm gonna puk— oh!" Hunk said, turning around to vomit on the floor. Everyone immediately shifted over to Pidge's side. People. Great. Pidge shofted uncomfortably in the aura of people. She never really was a people person. Who wanted to hang out with the girl who graduated high school at age twelve? Surely nobody did.

"Lance, what is that!" Keith yelled, pointing ahead where a glyph like portal thingamajig was, it had a strong gravitational pull that was drawing them in. Pidge looked at her surroundings. She saw Rhea, Saturn… Pluto… Kerberos? She shivered.

"Prepare for impact!" Shiro yelled. The void sucked them in, and they all screamed in terror. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Castle of What?

Castle of What?

A/N so, chapter two got no reviews or anything, so I dunno if you like it or what. Pidge is going to be used in the present, but in flashbacks she is Katie.

-xxxxxxx-

Pidge grasped Lance's hair for dear life, while others followed her lead. They were all screaming— then it all stopped. The peacful sound of wishing waterfalls and the occasional gust of wind clamed her nerves.

"Do you hear that?" Lance asked the crew. They stopped clutching him like he was life itself, and listened carefully. There was a high pitched sqeaking

"Yeah, it's like a high pitched noise… wait…" Hunk began, only for the noise to come out with more pressure.

"Aw, Lance!" Everyone complained at his stupid prank. Everyone glared at him and he shrugged.

"There's a castle up ahead, by the way." He informed them. And, sure enough, a castle that towered over he giant lion stood with pride on a tall mountain, a bridge leading the way to the main entrance.

"Woah." Pidge breathed. The castle looked so technologically advanced! If only she could get her hands on some of it!

"The lion's landing!" Lance exclaimed. The lion landed at the edge of the bridge as they all boarded out of it. They lion rose up on it's paws, standing with imminant pride.

"I knew it was going to eat us!" Hunk complained, obviously terrified. Everyone turned around as the lion opened it's tall metal jaws— and let out a large roar that could be heard from wherever earth was. Probably. They all put their arms up in defense, but instead of eating them, the door slid open.

"He wants us to go in." Lance told the team. They entered and kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. But, they didn't know what was out of the ordinary, given the fact they were now stranded on an alien planet. Fun. Pidge exhaled as they turned another corner to reveal a room with stairs leading to a lower(ish) level of the room. It was only a foot deeper then the rest of the room. There were eight elevated circular pillars surrounding the staircase, pillars? Pidge presumed.

"This is so cool!" Pidge yelled in utter awe, she had never seen anything this beautiful in her life! Well, beside her mother and her smile… she missed her mother's baking, her peanut butter cookies, her telling Katie to not cut her fingers off… she missed all of it. Pidge sighed as she walked down the steps. Suddenly, one of the pillars rose up to reveal s humanoid creature inside. Instantly, Pidge tapped buttons on a control panel in the center of the room to try and get it out. After many awkward attempts, she did it.

"Father!" A young maiden called out as she collapsed into Lance's arms. She had long white hair and blue eyes eith hints of pink so they looked like cotton candy. She lad light pink boomerang shaped marks high on her cheekbones. Her skin was an african american tone. Pidge thought it was very pretty. She had a long blue, gold, and white dress and a golden circlet on her forehead.

"Who— who are you? Where am I?" She asked the flirtatious boy in which whoose arms she layed in.

"I'm Lance, and your in my arms." He answered withe a flirtious look. She looked at him, speechless.

"Your ears…" she began. "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" She asked Lance, pushing away. It was only then Pidge noticed her pointed ears. Pidge snickered a bit, and Lance glared at her. The woman, presumably a princess due to the golden circlet, had a crisp british accent.

"What? Nothing's wrong with them! And they heard what you said!" Lance said, in complete shock. The princess looked at him and scoffed.

"My name is Princess Allura of Altea." She ran over to the control panel and tapped several buttons. A second pod popped up and a tall man with orange hair and mustache toppled out. After a large argument on who would kill who between Lance and the mysterious man, Allura spoke up.

"Coran, please." She told him, obviously embarrassed. All attention was turned towards the princess.

"The blue and black lions are here, you need to find the other three and for, voltron. You will be the paladins." Allura explained. After telling everyone who would pilot who, Pidge shuffled across the room towards where they came from, Shiro following her. She cringed inside— hoping he wouldn't recognize her. They set off.

"So, Pidge. Tell me about yourself." Shiro firmly asked the fourteen year old. Pidge swirled around as she walked. They were on a naturey planet. Planet Turleza, to be exact.

"Well, um." She began. She looked around, attempting to find a way out of this specific conversation. He sensed her worry.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to… it's just that ifn we're going to be a team…" he urged. Pidge gave up and prepared to speak.

"I like peanut butter and peanut butter cookies?" She said, but it sounded more like a question than a response.

"No, more like, about your life." He pressed. She looked him in the eye and sighed.

"I lost my dad and brother last year, my mom thinks I'm dead and the Garrison is stupid." She replied, hoping it would be enough. Shiro realized a wound that he opened up.

"S-sorry." He muttered. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to just tell him it was her. But she couldn't. Not when she was going to leave them. She was going to find her family, and that was that. Nobody asked her if she wanted this. Suddenly, a sloth like creature appeared, inside a canoe. Pidge scrambled up Shiro's body and grasped his shoulders, screaming at the giant thing.

"WHAT IS THAT!" She yelled in fear. Shiro rolled his eyes and slapped is forehead. His slouching caused Pidge to fall off his shoulders. The animal gestured to them, to come inside his canoe. Shiro went in, than Pidge followed.

-xxxxx-

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! This will be uploaded onto wattpad, and a contest for a cover will be held on Voltron Amino. My username is Cherie-Blue Paladin.

The planet name, Turleza, comes from the spanish word 'Naturaleza' which means nature.

There is no romance in this story! There might be a slight hint of Klance, but thats it. I hate Shidge, Pidgeance, and Kidge. I'm sorry. Punk is my brotp


End file.
